Hypnotic (Jason the Toymaker x Reader)
by littlekitkat318
Summary: You had fallen in love again, but this time it was deadly. Well, he is deadly. He pulled you in like a drug, and wouldn't let you go, his love put you in a state of hypnosis. His name is Jason, the tall, red headed toymaker. He had trapped your heart and you couldn't escape, every time you tried you got caught on that baby blue door.
1. Magnetic Everything About You

**A/N Wazzup betchesssss, this is my first official fic so don be an asshole, its inspired by the Jason the Toymaker story and Hypnotic By Zella Day... ENJOY MY CREEPYBEANS**

You ran from the apartment you used to share with your abusive boyfriend, you should've left him a long time ago, but you caught him in bed with your best friend, that was too much for you. You kept running, deep into the rundown downtown, until you were completely out of breath. You looked around, you were next to an old looking toy shop, the neon sign said it was open so you let yourself in. The bell chimed when you stepped in

"Hello? Is anyone here?" You called out into the store

"Yes? I am in the back" a sultry voice said, his voice had an underlying tone of danger. You walked further into the store, there was a tall man hunched over a workbench, he had long messy red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Your next step made the floor creak, he turned to face you, he had shocking yellow eyes and odd eyeliner. You didn't know what made you say it, but you did anyway

"I'm looking to take on a new job, and it seems that you don't have much help here, would you like an apprentice?" you blushed and looked down. He smirked and said

"What is your name?"

"(y/n)"

"Hmm, (y/n)" He repeated slowly, savoring the taste of your name "I think that would be enjoyable, where are you living?" You looked down again, embarrassed

"Nowhere at the moment, I sort of just-uh-ran away from my apartment." He nodded and thought

"Well, I live here in the shop, and I have a spare room, would you like it?" You nodded like a bobble-head. You couldn't believe how lucky you were, getting a home and job the same day you got out of an abusive relationship. He stood up, I got a view of how tall he really was, then he put on a feathered jacket, like a ringmaster's

"I have to meet with a friend, you can come with me" He looked over your outfit "I'm assuming you don't have anything else to wear?" You looked down at yourself, you had on a black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. You slowly shook your head no, he sighed and motioned for you to follow him up the steps

"I should have a dress up here for you to wear, what size are you"

"Oh, I'm (d/s)" he nodded and searched through a closet and pulled out a beautiful black lace dress, it was off one shoulder and was very form fitting. He got you some jewelry and shoes to wear with it, he guided you into the spare bedroom

"Change quick, Jack doesn't like to be kept waiting" you swiftly changed, finding he had given you a bra that worked with the dress. You stepped out of the room and Jason turned back toward you, you saw his pupils dilate

"You look amazing" he whispered

"Thank you" you said, blushing. He offered you his arm and brought you out to the back and helped you into a black Jeep, then went around to the driver's side. The first few minutes were in complete silence, then he glanced over at you

"Don't speak to Jack unless he speaks to you, he is touchy like that, I'll introduce you" you nodded, this Jack guy sounded strange.

You arrived at an old looking mansion, a very odd looking man was standing on the porch, he was very tall and his arms were too long. He was dressed very strange too, like a black and white clown, when you and Jason arrived at the porch he looked at you distastefully

"What is this?"

"This is (y/n) my new apprentice"

"She is very beautiful" he said leaning in very close to you, you subconsciously leaned away from his hand. Jason stepped closer to you and put his arm around you, pulling you against him

"She is also my girlfriend, so if you would refrain from touching her that would be lovely." He hesitantly kissed the top of your head and whispered "Play along with it, doll" you nodded slightly. Jack raised an eyebrow

"Well then, congratulations, now we do have business to conduct" he moved to Jason so you couldn't hear and whispered something to him

"No, she doesn't, but she will soon." Jack looked at you and nodded

"Well, come on in, (y/n) can meet everyone and learn a bit about how we work"


	2. You really got me now

**A/N sorry that took so long, there was an issue posting it yesterday, but it's really here now. Updates should come in a lot faster now that school has released me from its evil grip. ENJOY CREEPYBEANS!**

You were brought into the mansion, it was obviously lived in by many people, and many different ages at that. One boy, who was dressed rather oddly, walked up to you

"Hey there, I'm Ben" you looked to Jason, who nodded

"I'm (y/n)"

"You're beautiful" you blushed at the boy's comment, he looked about twelve. Jason left the room talking to Jack, they seemed to be having a very serious conversation, Jason took off his top hat and handed it to you as he left. Ben looked between you and Jason

"Are you and Jason together?" he asked you, remembering what Jason had said earlier you

nodded

"We just got together recently"

"Recent enough for an affair to not matter?" he smirked at you

"How old are you?" you asked slightly disgusted

"I was twelve when I died, but I honestly lost track of how old I am." You stood there, momentarily shocked

"Wait, how did you die?" He giggled horrifyingly

"I drowned" he said in between laughs. Your heart stopped, these people were the creepypastas, a legend, myth, no way they were real. But here you are, among them, and one of them is even posing as your boyfriend

"You shocked baby?" you turned to him

"Don't call me baby" you growled. Just then Jason walked out and took you by the hand

"It's dinnertime, doll" you smiled at him and walked into the dining room with him, the table was huge, and was full of all the creepypastas. Jeffrey, Sally, Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, and even… Slenderman. Wait, THE Slenderman, your heart stopped and your grip on Jason's hand tightened

"Th-they're real" Jason chuckled

"Yes, doll, we're real" he guided you to your seat, on his right hand side. Next to you was the young girl, Sally. She looked up at you

"Are you dating Mr. Toymaker?" you smiled softly

"Yes I am" she grinned at you

"He loves you lots" she said as she went back to playing with her food. You knitted your eyebrows

"How can you tell?"

"It's the way he looks at you, like how Masky looks at Hoodie, or Toby looks at waffles" you snorted at her last statement

"That's real sweet darlin'."

*after dinner*

Jason took your hand

"How was dinner, my doll, sorry I couldn't speak to you"

"Dinner was lovely, and it makes sense you couldn't take to my, you were here on business" his mouth curved into a faint smile from your words. He walked you to the car and reached to open your door, his hand froze and he looked up at you

"I'm sorry if this is a bit to early, but I couldn't help myself." Just as you were about to ask what he meant, he grabbed the sides of your face and pressed a harsh kiss to your lips, it surprised you at first but, naturally, you melted into it. You heard him sigh as the kiss became more relaxed, his hands found their place around your waist and yours rested on his neck. He pulled away from the kiss, a light dusting of blush on his high cheekbones

"I've been wanting to do that all night" he whispered

"I've been dreaming of that all night" he chuckled

"Want to do it again" he started to lean down again, but you placed your hand on his chest

"When we get home, we maybe can do more than kiss" he smirked at your words

"I love how you think, doll"

"Let's get going, Toymaker"


End file.
